User talk:Darkstone knight
Hi, thanks for voting on our vetting policies! Unfortunately, there was a slight bug in the system. You have received a lottery number of 0; we need you to go back to and re-vote. Just vote on the same policy again. Thank you! GCardinal 01:11, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Never remove another user's comments from a talk page, even your own. -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 12:06, 25 October 2007 (CEST) signature can somebody help me fixing my signature? i cant get it to work -.- [[image:Shadowy_Burden.jpg|19px]] 14:20, 4 November 2007 (CET) (forgot to check raw signature box) 19px 14:25, 4 November 2007 (CET) 19px Darkstone Knight 14:31, 4 November 2007 (CET) fixed it, how do i upload an image (what to put in destination filename) i fixed it, thank you for your "help" Darkstone Knight 19:26, 4 November 2007 (CET) Everyone Does It and It Frustrates Me In response to your vote on the Lotus Palm: * Does only 7 less armor ignoring damage than the SP sin * DOES take longer, but makes up for it in durability, slightly better spamability, and is more difficult to stop a chain (can be trigger by hex, condition, or knockdown unlike the single hex that triggers SP's chain) * Utilizes two knockdowns, one of which is near guaranteed In short you are comparing apples to oranges. Yes, they are both fruit, but one has a different flavor, that is to say, they both kill reliably and only differ in method. Don't judge a build by what is currently available, judge it by it's effectiveness. That being said, I will respect your vote, even if I disagree with it, and this is the last I'll speak of it. --Powersurge 04:37, 9 November 2007 (CET) :I don't want this to be taken as an attack, I just believe your thought process is flawed and I'd like for you to reconsider, no offense is meant. --Powersurge 04:38, 9 November 2007 (CET) :Hey Darkstone, I think I got my picture set up now, is this what you mean? [[User:Devintomb1|'Devintomb1']] ''+talk'' 16:31, 9 November 2007 (CET) yep, clicking on your picture redericts to your userpage, good job =] [[user:darkstone_knight|'Darkstone Knight']] (''talk'') 16:35, 9 November 2007 (CET) Hi--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:38, 13 November 2007 (CET) :hi? [[user:darkstone_knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] (T) 17:16, 14 November 2007 (CET) sig test [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]](T) 18:21, 15 November 2007 (CET) talk page seems broken.... how to fix [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]](T) 18:23, 15 November 2007 (CET) :It isn't. That is because if you create a link to the current page, it doesn't show up as a link. --84.24.206.123 10:04, 1 January 2008 (EST) That rt/mo looks epic.(the one on your page). i'l slap strength of honor, maybe judge's insight, and lol at its p00n, seriously, post that up. 22:56, 23 November 2007 (CET) :) sure,il post it if i have the time (cant do it now cuz im not allowed to play on the PC) [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 09:42, 25 November 2007 (CET) ::I'll take care of it, then. you'll be credited for l337 concept, unless you'd like to credit someone else for it. 16:25, 26 November 2007 (CET) :::wait you did it. 16:26, 26 November 2007 (CET) duh! [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 21:50, 27 November 2007 (CET) 100 contribs yay [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 18:44, 3 December 2007 (CET) Way too conditional falls under univserality.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 17:56, 22 December 2007 (EST) :i hate the rating system, innovation ftl. :il fix it [[user:darkstone knight|'Darkstone'Knight]] 18:01, 22 December 2007 (EST) H4x lol!1! j00 r cHeeT0R! lawl lawl !!!1!111! IIIIwan13 11:02, 8 January 2008 (EST)